The Love Within The Love
by MiladyGirl
Summary: Margene has been acting weird lately, and Barb wants to know what's going on. But is she prepared for the truth? Oneshot. Femslash-y.


**A/N**

I have been watching way too much Big Love lately, hence fic-writing. This is actually kind of amusing; if a character is played by Jeanne Tripplehorn, I'm pretty much bound to develop a crush on said character. ^^

Anyway. Given that I have a thing for the whole mature woman/younger woman pairing, it was only a matter of time before my mind shipped these two. And they do have chemistry, I think. Well, everyone in this show have chemistry, that must be why it's so weirdly addictive.

Also, I can totally picture Margene having a crush on Barb.

* * *

Margene had been acting odd lately, and Barb was beginning to worry about her. Her unforced smiles of unaltered happiness and contentment had been fewer and fewer, and she no longer spent much time at Barb's house. While the older woman often was a little annoyed with Margene's constant hanging around, she had to admit that she missed the girl when she wasn't there. Nicki and Bill didn't even seem to notice that there was something off about her, and Barb didn't want to alarm them in case it was nothing.

But now as she looked out through the kitchen window she saw Margene sitting outside by the pool, looking up at the stars. She seemed sad and lonely, and it made the First wife's heart ache. She knew she probably should let the young woman sort her thoughts on her own, but finally the sad look on her face was too much for Barb to take. She put the dish towel away and walked out in the backyard, shuddering a little from the cold night air.

_If nothing else, I need to get her to go inside before she catches her death out here._

* * *

Margene didn't notice her sister wife approaching until she sat down next to her.

"Oh! Hi Barb."

"Hello Margene. How are you?"

"I'm… I'm fine."

"Hmm," Barb hummed and reached out a hand to touch the younger woman's hair. "You have been acting strange lately, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah."

"Everything okay with Bill and you?"

"What? Yeah, everything is fine."

"And you and Nicki?"

Barb's fingers played with a strand of Margene's shiny dark hair, and the young brunette closed her eyes in bliss at the gentle touch.

"Better than ever, actually."

"Everything okay with the kids?"

This time Margene smiled her usual, wide smile. "They're great! I think I'm getting the hang of things now."

Barb hummed again, nodding slowly as she let go of Margene's hair.

"So it's me, then."

Margene turned her head so quickly there was a loud cracking sound in her neck. Barb winced, but Margie barely seemed to notice.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if everything is fine between you, Bill and Nicki, and there's nothing wrong with the kids, then it's quite obvious that your issue is with me."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"How come you're never spending time at my house anymore? You used to hang around watching TV or, you know, be in the way when I was baking or making dinner, but you're not, not anymore. Have I done something wrong?"

"No. You have never done anything wrong… and you never will." Margene bit back a sob at the last word and looked away. Barb frowned, more worried than ever.

"What's that supposed to mean? Margie? Sweetie, are you angry with me?"

"No, Barb, I love you!"

Barb smiled and put an arm around Margene's shoulders.

"I love you too sweetie."

But instead of relaxing, the younger woman pulled loose and moved away from the comforting touch. She looked Barb in the eyes, her own filling up with tears, and said;

"No, Barb. I _love _you."

Realisation dawned on the older woman's face.

"Oh. I see."

She withdrew her arm and hid her face in both hands. "Oh dear," she exhaled and swallowed deeply.

"Are you mad at me? Please don't be mad at me, I didn't mean for it to happen…"

"No, sweetie, no, I'm not mad. It's not your fault, you can't help these things… but honey, we must never act on it," Barb said, her voice very reasonable, her emotions everything but.

"We?"

Barb's mouth dropped open in shock and she shook her head frantically, mentally kicking herself for letting it slip out like that.

"_You_! I meant you. _You _must never act on it."

Margie tilted her head a little to the side and watched her closely. Barb hoped she wasn't blushing, but her skin didn't feel heated. It wasn't entirely a relief though, as the heat had settled somewhere around her heart instead.

"I promise," Margene finally said and smiled tentatively. Barb returned the smile and patted the other woman's shoulder.

"Good. I need to go inside, I'm freezing. But everything is fine between us, so don't worry. I'm not angry."

"Okay."

"Don't sit out here too long."

"I won't."

Barb smiled and began walking back to her house, but with each step that brought her further away from Margene, her resolve began to come undone. She wanted to turn around, sweep her up in her arms, and, well… _act on it._

* * *

She shook her head and closed the door behind her, but couldn't help turning around and watch Margene, who stayed seated for another two minutes or so, once more staring up at the stars. Eventually, she stood and slowly walked towards her own house, head hanging and shoulders slumping as if she had just received the worst blow ever.

Barb bit her lip at the sight, trying desperately to hold back her own feelings. She almost succeeded in doing so.

_Almost._

Then she opened the door and went over to Margene's.


End file.
